


Your OTP is...

by Soratonin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't worry, Multi, This is wholesome I promise., Yes this is very much just a joke, everything is fine.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soratonin/pseuds/Soratonin
Summary: Literally just a wholesome thought for all of ya'lls OTPs.(Basically everyone is happy.)
Relationships: Your OTP
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Your OTP is...

Delighted.


End file.
